


WORDS【Tae x Tee】《逐月之月》

by Ngasin



Category: 2Moons, Forth/ Beam, TAETEE, 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	WORDS【Tae x Tee】《逐月之月》

语言上的巨人，行动上的矮子。----- 节录自＜胡光平的日常＞

  
圈地自萌，勿站真人。

 

「拜拜，晚安。」  
刚在IG直播完的TEE放下手机，在浴缸里舒展四肢，忽然很好奇怎么没了TAE的结他声。TEE扒在浴缸的边沿，看着抱住结他定了格的TAE，顿时萌生了恶作剧的念头。  
「P'TAE，可以帮我拿衣服吗？」  
「那一件？」  
「随便一件都可以。」  
「这里。」TAE背向TEE，把衣服从外面递入浴室。这角度，刚好让TEE看到TAE发红的耳根。  
「P'TAE~~~~」  
「怎么了？」惯性转身的TAE，忽然被扯进浴室，眨眼间，已经被TEE压在浴室的玻璃上。  
「TEE？」  
「P'TAE，要一起洗吗？」  
TEE浑身散发着刚沐浴的香气，白晳的肌肤泛着漂亮的樱色，晶莹沿着姣好的颈线滑落，最终汇聚在TEE秀丽的锁骨上。  
「这样不⋯⋯太好吧。」这样的TEE 实在太诱人。TAE不禁咽咽口水，强忍想舐净TEE身上水珠的欲望。  
「P'TAE，你不想跟TEE一起洗吗？」TEE指尖描绘TAE的唇形，一双盈水的丹凤眼勾人。  
「怎么会不……」TAE倒抽一口气。  
因为TEE修长的手指挑开TAE衬衫的钮扣，发烫的指头在胸前燃点着火舌，TAE觉得室内的温度顿时提升了几度。  
「TAE果然勤于健身，一点赘肉都没有。」TEE妒忌地揉捏TAE的胸肌，白晳的指头绕着TAE的胸前打圈。  
「TEE。」TAE握着TEE的手腕，声音沙哑。  
TEE的手指顺着TAE的肚脐打圈，掠过美丽的人鱼线，停在TAE挺立的欲望上，恶意地揉搓着。  
「P'TAE，好色哦！」耳边传来TEE招牌的笑声。  
「但是TEE就是爱这样的P'TAE。」TEE啄吻TAE，舌头轻舐TAE刚硬的嘴线。

   
花了三秒钟，TAE才完全消化TEE的说话。随即，TAE把TEE压在梳洗台上，吸吮那双甜美的唇瓣，咬蚀TEE薄晳的锁骨，舐吮他胸前的纤巧，留一片片樱色。  
「等一等……」TEE惊呼，没想到TAE的反应这么大。  
「等不了……」TAE握着TEE的手贴上自己的昂扬，边轻咬TEE的耳垂。  
「P'TAE，明天还有见面会……」手中的灼烫重量惊人，TEE不禁推开TAE，无奈两人体格太远，TAE仍是纹风不动。  
「是TEE诱惑TAE在先。TEE会负责到最后，对吗？」TAE的鼻尖蹭磨TEE的脸颊，饱含欲望的气音令TEE的心头一热，右腿主动环上TAE的腰部。  
「P'TAE⋯⋯」TEE埋在TAE颈项蹭磨，尾音上扬，像似只小猫撒娇着。  
「TEE，可以吗？」TAE的指头在花穴口轻擦，从未间断落下TEE胸前的吻。  
「可以……」抱着TAE脑袋的TEE声音抖震，被快感折腾着。  
TAE的硕指探进TEE的体内，洗澡过后内里湿润一片，几乎不花力气到达深处。同时，TAE的舌头挑开TEE的贝齿，划过柔软的齿根，与TEE的舌尖狠狠纠缠在一起。

 

「嗯……唔……」  
平滑的舌背贴着粗糙的舌面滑行，TEE的脑袋一阵发痲﹐双手攀附TAE的颈项，喉咙内全是甜腻的喘息。  
TAE的手指增至三，湿滑的花壁紧紧吸附指头。TAE可以想象内里的紧致灼热，牛仔裤下的欲望阵阵胀痛，更加仔细呵护着花穴。  
「唔啊⋯⋯」甜美的喘息倾斜，朱唇微张，臻头轻皱，眼角含泪。此时的TEE是多么的惹人怜爱。  
「会痛吗？」TAE增多一指，担心地问。  
「不会，但是TEE想要TAE的……」TEE捧着TAE的脸庞，轻咬他的唇瓣，灼热呼吸喷洒在TAE的脸上。  
「唔！」回答TEE的是TAE的巨热，慢慢推进TEE的深处，直至全部埋在TEE的深处。  
「啊嗯嗯⋯⋯」被填满的丰盈，使TEE弓直了身子，露出漂亮的颈项。  
「好紧。」花壁挤压着TAE，他轻咬TEE脆弱的喉结，留下一个个齿印。  
「别说⋯⋯啊唔！」  
感受到花穴紧紧拴圈自己，TAE缓缓退出再用力撞进深处。这种不稳定的姿势，几乎重量全汇聚在两人结合的地方，TEE被快感顶得站不住脚，只能无助抱住TAE的颈项急喘。  
「TEE，你真可爱。」  
湿透的浏海贴附在TEE的额头，水眸覆着一层氤氲，清秀的脸庞红粉绯绯，双唇娇艳欲滴，齿间全是诱人的轻吟。

  
「别这样⋯」TAE握住TEE的手，轻揑辗压他胸前的纤细，感觉就像TEE在抚慰自己，TEE害羞的别过面。  
「可是TAE想让TEE看看自己有多可爱⋯⋯」  
TAE将TEE转身，前方是冒着水气的浴室镜，隐约看见两道成熟的躯体重迭在一起。  
「不要！」TEE的双手抵住镜子，过于冲击的画面使他闭起双眼。  
TAE按压TEE乳尖，轻刮揉搓，另一手不曾闲着，拴住TEE的欲望套弄，指头摩擦湿滑的前端，描绘上头的纤细神经，底下的人传来一阵阵颤抖。  
「不要⋯⋯」  
「TEE真的不想看吗？」TAE在TEE的肩膀落下一圈圈的齿痕。  
「放开……」硕指握拴TEE灼热的根部，被快感迫疯的他，扭动着躯体想要推开TAE的手。  
「只要TEE看一眼，TAE就会放开。」  
TEE迫着睁眼，映入眼帘的是布满齿痕的肩膀，咬痕在白晳的肤色更加明显。TAE黝黑的手指爬满胸前， 肤色的差距看上有说不出的淫靡，更别说靠住TAE眼角泛红，止不住呻吟的自己。  
「这是给TEE的奖励。」TAE放开拴绑TEE的手。  
「唔……啊！」眼前一白，TEE颤抖着释放了，随即软摊在TAE的怀里。

   
「别……慢一点……」  
TEE释放的同时，花壁紧紧吞缚着TAE的昂扬，TAE圈住TEE的腰肢抽动，下下重击在TEE的敏感点上，顶得TEE受不了。  
「KHUN KUANG⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」  
TAE的硕手不忘安抚TEE委靡不振的欲望。前方落入TAE温柔的掌心，后方被霸道强势的掠夺，两边的反差为TEE带来极致的快感。刚上顶峰的TEE，哪会禁得住这样的折腾，混乱下哭喊着TAE老爷。  
「呜！太大了……」  
这声老爷在TAE耳边炸开，埋在TEE体内的巨烫又胀大了几分，TEE忍不住惊呼。  
「TEE，乖，忍耐一下……」TAE的轻啄TEE的唇瓣，腰部更加卖力摆动。  
「不要……」  
内壁不厌足地绞紧TAE的灼热，TEE能感受到TAE的硬度与热力，铃口破开内壁的压迫感，还有TAE对他无尽的渴求。这样具侵略性的TAE，使TEE感到害怕。  
「KHUN YING……」TAE箝住TEE的下颔啄吻，低沈沙哑的嗓音令TEE心尖一紧，体内的柔软夹紧了TAE，紧密结合的快感将两人推上高峰。  
「别⋯⋯就在内面⋯⋯」TAE正要抽出昂扬时，TEE紧紧抱住了他，发出甜腻的呻吟。  
「我的KHUN YING⋯⋯」TAE再也忍不住了，开始蛮力的抽插，粗暴地撞入TEE的敏感点上。  
「太快了⋯⋯」  
汹涌的快感渗透了TEE的四肢，凝肌布满汗珠，在浴灯下闪闪发亮。这样绝色的TEE，让TAE想要占据他身体每分每寸，用力地挤进TEE的深处。  
「唔啊⋯⋯⋯⋯」一下重击，TAE在TEE体内释放，TEE的精华亦溅上两人的腰腹。

 

情事过后，TAE抱住TEE坐在浴缸，彼此交换着呼吸，甜蜜地依偎着。  
「TEE，还痛吗？」  
「有一点，谁叫P'TAE那么粗暴。」TEE转身，两颊气鼓鼓地瞪视他。  
「对不起……」TAE蹭着TEE，让TEE瞬间有被大型犬蹭腻的感觉。  
「别以为撒娇，就会轻易饶恕你。」TEE揪住TAE的耳朵。  
「都怪TEE不好，在直播上那么诱人，害TAE一时忍不住。」换来的是TAE哀怨的眼神。  
「什么……你看到了？」TEE的脸顿时染成绯色。  
「唔……TEE可不可以答应TAE直播时，不要露出身体？」  
「为什么？」  
「因为TAE吃醋了。」TAE埋在TEE的颈窝，但TEE仍然看到TAE红透了耳根。  
「跟粉丝吃什么醋！」TEE轻拍TAE的头顶。  
「不管了，反正TEE的身体，只能是TAE一个人看。」TAE生闷气。TEE觉得这样的TAE可爱极了，忍不住逗他。  
「那么拍照怎么办？」  
「TAE挡住，不让TEE露那么多。」  
「傻子，想太多了吧。」TEE掬起TAE的脸颊轻吻。  
「还不是因为TEE太可爱。」TAE一脸理直气壮。  
「不要说我可爱！」TEE捏住TAE的脸颊。  
「TEE的眼神、嘴巴、这里、那里……TEE里里外外都很可爱。」TAE说这里的时候，姆指擦拭TEE的乳首。讲那里的时候，另一指已经探入TEE的体内。  
「别这样……」TEE双手抵住TAE的双肩。  
「TAE不想让他们看到这样可爱的TEE。」TAE的前端连同热水滑入TEE体内，准备下一次掠夺。  
「呜……热……」TEE跨坐在TAE的腿上，下方承受TAE猛烈的攻势。  
最后，TEE是被TAE抱出浴室。  
做了多少次？TEE也记不清楚，只知道见面会当天腰疼得要命。

 

翌日

  
「TEE，怎么了？」COPTER问道。  
「昨晚不小心扭到。」TEE涨红了脸。  
「哦，TAE，TEE是在浴室滑倒吗？」KIMMON不怀好意地打量着TAE。  
「对。」TAE干咳一声。  
「那P'TEE，你今天晚上洗澡要小心点，不要再滑倒了。」乖宝宝的BAS给予贴心的意见。  
「好的。」TEE的脸红得像熟透的蕃茄似的。  
「下次不要在浴室直播，很危险的。」BAS认真地叮嘱，隔壁的KIMMON已经笑到内伤。  
「BAS，让TEE好好休息吧。」GOD抓回BAS，免他越说越多。  
「好吧。P'TAE要好好照顾TEE哦。」BAS过于纯真的眼神，看得TEE和TAE一脸的不自在。  
「好好照顾TEE哦。」明眼人的KIMMON，拍拍TAE的肩膀。  
结果？至少在中国见面会的后几天，TEE再也没有深夜直播了。


End file.
